Forever Changed
by TheJCepic
Summary: Set during the Zanpakuto rebellion arc Muramasa awakens an extremely frightening power and everyone in Soul Society must band together to prevent complete destruction. Will they Prevail? Pairings undecided as of yet. Expect Update soon lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do own my oc's and they're personalities

Chapter 1

Death

RUN RUN DONT STOP KEEP RUNNING. No matter how many times I encouraged myself I just couldn't see a way out of this situation. Why it choose me as its prey I'll never know, I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It seemed like forever since I started runningand worse part of it is, it was toying with me. I knew if the creature wanted to it could pounce on me and devour my body whole or whatever creatures like this wanted. But no it was toying with me. As my legs seemed to weight a ton, and my lungs felt like they were on fire I somehow managed to keep running. But I knew I was only prolonging the enevitable, but that voice in the back of my head told me to keep running, keep clinging to my existence. DONT DIE, keep running... Only problem was my body gave out on me. It was then the unidentified creature ominously loomed over my fragile battered body. Seemingly mocking me. I could hear my own heartbeat drumming in my ears. It got to the point I knew my eyes begged for death, just pelase stop toying with me, end it now. That was my thought pattern. The monster seemed to realize the fun was over so has it lifted the apendage that would soon bring about my death, death never came. What did come though was a giant crack in the creatures mask. I would've felt sorry for it as it screamed in pain if it werent the very thing that tried to end my life. Even if I was presumebly already dead. I'm not stupid I realized that I was a victim of hit and run, I even saw the body connected to a chain on my chest that was long gone. But what brought me out of my own thoughts was when who I could only assume was my saviour spoke to me. "Are you okay, are you hurt in anyway." the male asked. "N-no, I'm fine thank you." I said. "It's no problem." he replied, it was then that I took in his fitures, from his orange hair to the large brown eyes he had, even the sun-kissed skin caught my attention. "What do I do now?" I asked thinking he would have the anwser."Well I'm going to send you t a place where other souls rest, Soul Society."he stated. "Okay but how do I get there" wondered aloud. "I'll send you there." He said matter a factly."Are you ready?" "Yes I am, and thank you for saving me." "No, problem maybe ill cya around sometimetime!" He smirked before tapping me on the head with is sword."By the way the names Ichigo." he said. "Okay see you around Ichigo." And with that last sentence I let the light envelope me, next thing I knew I was in a place that I guessed was where Ichigo mentioned. "Soul Society."

As soon as my feet hit the ground it seemed like I wasnt welcome, either that or maybe they thought I was hideous. Everywhere I looked people avoided me or would'nt look me in the eyes. The few that did didnt seem like they could stand my presence. **Literally**. The ones that came near me were sent to they're knees. As if I were some higher power. I almost seemed like they were crushed under some strange sort of pressure at came from me. Sooner or later I realized my presence there was becoming a problem, so I fled the scene in a semi-casual manner. Only thing was I had no place to go, everything here was unknown territory to me. And I obviously could'nt ask anyone what to do with out causing problems. I'm not sure how long I wandered around before I was faced with the same creature who attacked me when I was still 'alive'. It eyed me hungrily and fear welled up in the pit of my stomach. I tried backing away but I ended up bumping into a tree. This one wasn't like the last one, it wasted no time in attacking me. But just as it happened before it seemed to happen again. someone appeared behind the creature with god like speed and effortlessly split it in half. At this point I was a little disgusted in myself that I constantly needed to be saved but I swallowed my pride and muttered a simply"Thank you." But as I turned to leave..."Hisagi." was what he said to me. "Huh?" I questioned. "Shuhei Hisagi fuku-taicho of squad 9, I was ordered here when we recieved reports of usually high captain level reiatsu should I assume you are a threat?" He questioned moving his hand to the hilt of his sword. "U-um N-no, everyone's been avoiding me and I had no place to go so I kinda wandered of by myself." I stuttered. "Hm, come with me." I had no objections, espicially since this guy had a 'dont fuck with me' air about him. "Y-yes sir." I said timidly.

About an hour later we arrived at our apparent destination. I noticed he was having a hard time standing up when I questioned him about it he didnt reply, all he did was strap a wristband to my wrist. I was hesitant to wear it at first since it looked wierd and had tones of little teeth on it but I got over my fear when he gave me another one of those 'dont fuck with me looks. It seemed whatever power that radiated from me shrunk considerably as soon as he put the wrist band on me, although I was sill freaked out by the little mouths."We're here." he said as he pushed me into a room full of...how should I say this? I'll put it bluntly, a room of very strange people. One of them was a strawbery blonde with a freaking huge rack, sorry to be rude but those damn things were like mountains. There was also a shy looking girl with brown hair and big brown eyes, her hair was tied up in a bun. Then there was a very crazy looking child with bubble gum pink hair and magenta eyes that just screamed 'PLAY WITH ME NOW OR DIE' I pretty much ignored everyone else but blushed when I realized the chick with big boobs (mountains) was checking me out but decided to ignore it."Hisagi-san who is he?" the shy looking girl asked. "Normally I wouldnt do this, but since Seirietai is in such chaos I decided to bring him here. I was given orders to scout out the usually high reiatsu spike we all felt earlier to see if maybe a new zanpakuto had manifested but it was just this kid. His reiatsu was so high I had to suppress it with that wristband or I would've barely been able to walk." he stated. "Ooookkkaayyy, so what do we do with him?" the overly perky blonde asked. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "But I couldn't just leave him there, espicially since he was in the area Kazeshini was recently spotted." "Ugh! What a drag...someone bring me a bottle a bottle of sake! Let's drink all our problems away!" The loud woman yelled, we all sweatdropped at that. "So, this is where you went Matsumoto, I have no time for foolishness get back to the office an-" The small boy stopped mid-rant when he noticed my presence. "What's a child like him doing here should'nt he be in bed or something?" I foolishly stated. Instantly I regretted that decision when his face turned red and their were multiple red marks adorning his face. "Rain over the frosted heavens..." When he whispered that phrase the blonde woman recently identified as Matsumoto grabbed me and in blinding speed similar to that of hisagi we ran away. "MATSUMOTO!" I heard him scream as we fled the scene. "Um, who was that?" I asked. "Oh thats just my taicho, he's been in such a foul mood lately even after he got his zanpakuto back." "Zanpakuto?" I questioned. Half an hour later I was at the apartment of an extremly drunk matsumoto and was suprised to see otheres there as well. I learned each of there names to but only remembered Rangiku's. She explaine everything that had been happeneing, even went into details about what a soulreaper is a what they're job was. I listened intently and tried to figure out were I fit into all of this. "Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow when we take you to see Sou-Taicho Yamamoto." I nodded my head in agreement, and shortly after Rangiku passed out from obvious intoxication. I feel asleep from pure sleepiness and looked foward to the next day so I could finally get some anwseres.

And Answers are exactly what I got. The Sou-taichou was very scary but then again so were the other captains. he explained to me te situation in better detail than matsumoto but what suprised me more was that he expected my arrival. "Ah, Hiroko-san we've been expexting you and we have much to discuss." he said in a old worn voice that still carried a air of superiority and authority. "But how-" "All will be made clear by Kurotsuchi-taicho." I nodded and said taicho appeared before me. "There is a simple yet troubling reason why you are here." He said. "I assume your arrival in Soul Society caused quite an uproar, but thats off topic." He said in a overly curious and rather creepy voice." I assume you've been throuoghly explained to about the current situation and what a zanpakuto is. Well let me further explain, a Zanpakuto is a part of a shinigami's soul. It is there ally in battle and the relationship is based off of communication with each other and various other components that I dont wish to speak off." My head was spinning at this point but he continued."Our current adversary goes by the name of Muramasa and has the unique ability to gain control over shinigami's zanpakuto, but thats not why you are here. ACtually it's rather intriguing to me how it happened but it appears the moment he gained control of our zanpakuto is the day you arrived here. Your reiatsu is unusually high which drew some of Muramasa's power to you and whether you noticed or not your being was split. Which-" "GET TO THE FUCKING POINT KUROTSUCHI!" A large man with an eye-patch screamed obviously irriatated." I was getting there you barbarian, as I was saying it appears upon arrvial it was an obvious you would ecome a high ranking shinigami but before you could properly communicate with your Zanpakuto spirit it was abruptly taken from you. In other words your an incomplete soul." It took me a minute but realization finally hit. "So you mean-" "Yes." the sou-taicho interrupted me. "You are to immediatly begin training to become a captain, or be destroyed. Your Zanpakuto has killed many shinigami and can only be tamed by you, but if you are unable to do so we will need to kill you in order to destroy him."

It had only been a day since my arrival and things were already fucked up. Great.

Author's note: Okay well that was it. I Basically redid the whole thing since the previous story was rushed and written rather badly. I hope this was better, I'll try and post chapter 2 as soon as possible. Also In case you havent noticed I placed the settiing of this story in the zanpakuto rebellion arc. I also apologized for any I hope I was correct in my terminalogy concerning Zanpakuto if I made any mistakes let me know. Cya later :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I own my oc's.

Chapter 2

I Hate You 

OMG FUCK MY LIFE, I was thinking. As the meeting between taichos seemed to drag. I wasnt even sure why I was still there. After Kurotsuchi taicho explained everything to me I pretty much realized that I either had to get stronger or die. It didnt help that I basically had to train on my own since Hisagi-san's Zanpakuto was causing mass chaos. Not only his but Ikkaku-san's Zanpakuto seemed to be in on it to. I couldn't image how it must feel when one's partner thats known them all they're life as a shinigami decides to betray them. It must feel horrible but I could understand that empty feeling in one's soul when that being is gone. It didn't matter that I couldn't see my inner world and never met my zanpakuto but my soul still felt incomplete...empty, it wasnt a good feeling. Not to mention people here were nice to me but when you look at the big picture. I was alone, isolated from social interaction unless it was an emergency but I guess thats how things are during a war. Could this even be called a war? I mean sure too opposing sides are fighting but what were they even fighting about? From what I've been told the zanpakuto are being controlled by one person. But were did exactly did my sword fit into this? They didnt even know its name, but I dont either so I cant complain. There were just to many holes in all of Kurotsuchi's half ass theories. Had anyone ever thought that maybe if people would ask questions instead of immediately drawing they're sword a lot of blood shed would be reduced? I was brought from my thoughts when someone addressed me. "Hiroko-kun?" A white haired male questioned. "Um, yes?"I replied. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" he asked. In all honesty I hadn't thought about that."No but I wouldn't want to impose on anyone." I said politely."Well we cant have our guest sleeping on the street now can we?" Came a vey calm and lazy sounding voice, from a man in a pink kimono. At this point I realized the meeting had ended a while ago and I was so caught up in my own thoughts I never even realized it. So about an hour later I ended up staying at a former fukutaicho's place, apparently he was dead so I didnt question it. All I knew I it was time to sleep, but first I was in dire need of a shower,so the bathroom is were I ended up. As hot water sprayed on my back I relaxed as the hot water cascaded down my tense back.

_**Hisagi POV**_

As I neared the spot were I felt a familiar cynical reiatsu flare, I ended up staring into the cold eyes of my Zanpakuto."Kazeshini." I muttered. "Oi, haha hey bastard long time no see, looks like I get to carve that annoying face of yours after all. _Partner._" He sneered. "Kazeshini, if you wanted to get to me so badly why harm all those other innocent people? All you had to do was confront me." I asked in a calm tone. "Haha. Do you think I care who I kill? I was made to reap lives I have no interest in right or wrong i'm just following my instincts." He said in that irritating tone of his. "What do your instincts tell you to do, Kazeshini?" "They tell me to kill as many people as possible with this blade." As he gestured to his bladewas caught of guard by the sudden gust of wind that came seemingly from nowhere, thats when I heard the menacing and evil laughter of Kazeshini echo thorugh the forest. One blade came out from the trees randomly, if it weren't for my fast reflexes my head would be rolling on the ground by now. Seeing that I was momentarily knocked of guard he appeared in front of me in a flash and atempted to slash my torso but I narrowly missed the blade and retaliated with my own. "Hahahaha you dont have a prayer against me!" He cackled mockingly, but I didnt give him the satisfaction of a reply."Hado. 31 Shakkoho!" As I called forth the crimson flame in my shunpo'd away from my crazy Zanpakuto and aimed to fire it at him but he appeared behind me with speed I never knew he possesed and whispered in my ear"Told you, that you couldn't win."He said. "I Hate you Kazeshini." I muttered. "The feelings mutual." And with that everything went black.

Skye's_** POV**_

__I understand that with all thats going on he might be busy but seriously Hisagi-san's three hours late! I complained to myself. But instead of bitching and moaning I decided to pay a visit to Rangiku-san, maybe she'd no were he was. As soon has my hand hit the door it flew open and I was being dragged through the air by Rangiku in a very urgent shunpo. "Rangiku-san?" I questioned while trying to stop the world from spinning. "Hisagi-san is hurt, we need to get to the squad 4 barracks immediately." But before I could respond we were sent barreling to the ground by what I assumed was an enormous reiatsu not that I was very good at this kinda stuff yet but it was so potent even a novice would notice. Somehow during the fall the wristband I received from Hisagi-san came of and my reiatsu exploded leaving Rangiku on the ground unable to move."I see, it seems your reiatsu is similar to mine but thats impossible. Unless..." When I slowly turned my head toward the person that was currently responsible for our misfortune I gasped. Even though we had never met before I knew who it was but I just couldn't bring myself to say his name, even if I wanted to, all I knew was if we stayed here to long we were screwed.

Author's Note: So um ya that was chapter 2 I know it was short but it wasn't really meant to be long since the only major things happening were Shuhei getting hurt and the oc meeting...well not gonna ruin it. In case you were wondering Skye is the oc's name btw but you'll get more background info on him next chapter. Until then bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Um, Its been a little while huh? I've been super freakin busy with finals comin up and projects...basically chool in general but whatever enough rambling.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach, just my oc's.

**Chapter 3**

**Violet**

I was speechless and so was Rangiku, although she couldn't really talk at the moment since the reiatsu around her was so dense and potent. As my violet colored eyes looked into his I saw five things. A look of disgust toward myself, loneliness, sadness, anger and also maybe even some pure untamed curiosity. I had no clue how I could tell the being standing before me belonged at my side, but in his presence that empty feeling in my soul ever so slightly seemed to fill even if it was just a little. But now wasn't the time to think about these things since all those emotions I mentioned earlier seemed to immediately be squashed and become replaced with pure hatred.

"Identify you-, actually don't bother I can tell you are both shinigami, which means you are my enemy. Prepare to say good-bye to your wretched existence."

"B-but wait." I stuttered in a failed attempt at rectifying the situation. But it seemed just like I thought my pleading was in vain as a sword appeared out of nowhere in a flurry of purple flames. My heart beat sped up as I scrambled to find the reiatsu suppressing wrist-band given to me by Hisagi-san, since without it Rangiku was having a hard time and she was the only skilled warrior present. And even when I finally found it I knew I was as good as dead anyway, it was then once again I became disgusted with my own weakness, I felt useless. So when I looked our opponent in the face again the last thing I saw was those violet colored eyes the exact same shade as mine except they were filled with hatred, not that I had long to look into them before he was gone in a flash and everything faded to black.

When I finally awoke I was surprised to still be alive but even more surprised that I was in a place that I'd never been before. It was nightime and I appeared to be in a forest...it was almost peaceful in till I realized it was on fire except the fire was different then most, it was purple, or more accurately violet, and instead of being afraid of the flames I wanted to reach out and touch them which is exactly what I did. As I expected it wasn't hot and I felt at peace when the flames touched my fingertips, so at peace that I didn't notice I was being watched or the fact that those violet flame engulfed me. But what did snap me out of it was the cackling I heard echoing through the forest in a extremely menacing fashion.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" A familiar voice asked behind me, it was similar to mine only difference was it sounded kinda synthesized.

When I turned my head I was greeted by a very strange sight...it was me? Except I was the oppisite of me. My raven black hair was white for some reason, and my the baby soft slightly tanned skin looked more rough an pale. But the most disturbing thing was he violet colored eyes I prided myself in so much since they were unique maybe special even were a black and yellow color the same black and yellow color as the monster I encountered before even knowing Soul Society existed.

"W-who are you?" I reluctantly asked.

"I don't gotta name, all I know is your in my territory which means your trespassing." He stated matter a factly. "So tell me, who the hell are you an why the fuck do you look like my twin?"

"I don't know-" But before I could finish the fire dispersed and instead of the soothing calm feeling I got so quickly accustomed to it turned into a blazing inferno and you could practically here the forest screaming!

"Ooooh, I know who you are, you got yourself killed didn't you? I cant believe my host is such a pansy! At this point I was completely confused.

"Host?"

"Ya, host. How tha' fuck ya think you got so much reiatsu you really didn't believe that half ass shit that freaky bastard told you did you?" I guess he took my blank stare as a yes because he continued and he eemed to be in a hurry judging by the fact the flames were getting more intense. Look, I dont have time to explain this to your dumb ass completely so imma put it plain an simple, your dieing and you need my fuckin' help to survive. I can't let my host die and I cant tell your not in a hurry to kick the bucket either so listen to me. That bastard who cut you was indeed your Zanpakuto which means that bastard Kurotazi-"

"Kurotsuchi." I corrected.

"Ya well I dont giva fuck! Anyway he was half right and that asshole who cut you was your Zanpakuto and right now we have to kick his ass, so dont ask any questions just take my hand."

At this point I was extremely reluctant to trust this guy but then again any sane person would be wary of him to but I really didnt have a choice in the matter so I grabbed his hand. It was when I did that, that a surge of power came flowing through my body but it felt sinister and evil almost like it was corrupting me but I stood my ground and didnt let it take me over. When I awoke I was in the same place at the same time and that seemed to shock both Rangiku and my Zanpakuto, only difference was I felt stronger not only that but there was a sword attached to my back. I quickly unsheathed it and stared at it in awe, not that I had much time to think since the same voice I heard earlier in the burning forest appear in my head and I quickly found myself questioning my sanity.

"_Since you don't have enough power as a shinigami it looks like you'll have to borrow mine. So save the questions for after this battle, and do as I say, got it?'_

"_Ya." I reassured him mentally._

"_Since your Zanpakuto was taken from you before you even established a relationship with it you don't have to make it submit to you gotta do is stab him and his reiatsu will resonate with yours, then he'll be back in your sword got it?"_

"_Um ya I guess..."_

I was drawn out of my mental conversation when my zanpakuto started advancing toward me attempting to slash my newly healed torso but I dodged with speed I never knew I was capable of and moved away from him. He seemed to notice I might be hard to catch but advanced toward me again anyway searching for an opening as I dodged ever blow he tried to make. But I couldn't stay on the defensive for long so I rushed forth and tried to stab him in the stomach but he expertly avoided my half ass attempt at an attack and retreated to the sky. But there wasn't much time to analyze his movements before his sword glowed purple in an ominous fashion.

"_Oi! This isn't good, take that damn wrist-band off now!"_

I immideatly did as told and ripped it off.

"_Good, now I can tell he's gonna use that purple shit to attack us but I think he's only at half-power since he doesn't have a shinigami to back him up so we can counter. Focus your reiatsu at your fingertips and let my power flow, then release it all at once!" _He screamed in my head frantically. So I ignored the pounding headache I recently gained from his loud as voice and did as told. As his power flowed through my body it a purple sphere started forming at my fingertips and started getting bigger and bigger until I couldn't hold it anymore and it expanded and exploded into a condensed beam of reiatsu that headed straight toward him. The last thing I heard him whisper was '_Cero?'_ before he was engulfed by the purple energy and before he could react I took my chance and pierced his flesh with my sword. Just as the nameless being apparently living in my soul said he disappeared into my blade. Not that I could celebrate though since I faded back into the familiar darkness once again. Last thing I heard was Rangiku apparently conscious for the first time since we fell calling my name.

When I awoke I was in the same forest without the flames. Actually I was I a clearing and the dense tall trees surrounding the clearing covered the sky letting beams of moonlight shine through the branches giving it beautiful scenery. At that point I noticed I wasnt alone. My 'twin' and Zanpakuto were both staring at me intently for what seemed like an eternity before I was finally addressed.

"Before either of you speak I want to know who the fuck he is." I said pointing at my 'twin'. I was usually pretty shy and reserved but after all that happened I kinda had a right to be pissy.

"I'm your hollow plan and simple. If you want more info how bout' you ask that bastard who killed me to save your ass back in the living world." He scoffed.

"Please excuse his rude behavior he has no manners but, changing the subject I assume you know who I am, so I feel obligated to thank you for risking your life to save me. I will serve you in any way possible but I must agree with (gestures toward my 'twin') him no one knows what your going through better than someone who's faced the same trial. After you've sought him out tell him all you've been through then and only then will you return here."

But before I could even reply I was fading back into consciousness.

Author's Note: So um ya, I would really appreciate some feed back on whether this story is even worth finishing lol. But ya that was the third chapter hope it was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Changing

"Um, okay so run that by me again?" After TWO DAYS of searching I finally found Ichigo and surprisingly he remembered who I was but was a little reluctant to tell me the information I needed to know but after explaining to him what happened to me he was happy to tell me everything.

"Well that 'Pale freak that looks like you' is your inner hollow. Er, I'm not sure why you have one but from what you said it's not as crazy as mine."

"Well he saved my ass a couple of times and taught me how to shoot some crazy ass beam from my fingers so I'm not complaining!" I smirked.

"WHAT! How come I cant do that?" He wailed while seemingly having a mental argument but I snapped him out of it.

"So um is he just gonna be there forever?"

"I dunno, mine's a pain in the ass so I had to make him submit."

"Thank god he isnt as crazy as yours then. But their's one other thing, I tried using my Zanpakuto's shikai form but it didn't work, he told me some bull about combining my hollows reiatsu and his together but every time I try it doesn't work..."

"Um, I don't know maybe you just need to train more?"

"Ya, I guess. I wonder if Renji's available?"

**Later at the hidden training grounds**

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" I taunted as Renji tried to catch me unsuccessfully for the tenth time. During our training I noticed some things about my abilities, Speed and Kidou were definitly my strong points. But in terms of brute strength and experience Renji obviously had me beat.

"Oh ya? _Hoero, Zabimaru!" _I expected him to pull out some sort of badass shikai form but instead he got a fist in the face by a very hairy pink haired woman and some kid on a chain.

"Oi! I was sleeping asshole! Why the fuck do you call me at the worst times?"

"Ya, fatass is right let us know next time!"

"Who are you callin' a fatass?" At this point I was getting irritated.

"Um, hi there. We were kinda in the middle of something..." That got they're attention long enough for Renji to get up and scold his fucking Zanpakuto like a father would his son.

"If your not gonna attack me first then how about I make the first move?" With a burst of Shunpo I went past his dazed Zanpakuto and kicked Renji square in the face sending him flying straight into a rock.

"That was dirty!"He screamed as he drew his sword and advances toward me in an extremely slow attempt to cut me so I saved him the trouble and went straight toward him not even trying to dodge and our swords clashed. He tried to overpower me since he knew he was bigger but I milked my advantage for all it was worth and flashed backwards as his sword cut air.

"_Hoero!"_ He called out again before I could gain proper footing his sword extended toward me forcing me to take to the sky. He was right on my tail though and soon I was face to face with him again as our blades clashed. The distinct clang of metal could be heard through out the training area as we both tried to gain the upper hand.

"_Hado No. 31 Shakkahō!"_ As I called out the spells name crimson fire formed in my hands and I shot it at Renji in an attempt to daze him and it worked perfectly...or so I thought. I ran toward him preparing to slash him through the smoke when his sword appeared out of nowhere, heading straight toward my chest at a fast pace I didn't see it coming, so I acted on pure reflex and used my sword to block the hit but I miscalculated and the teeth of his blade embedded themselves in my shoulder. I didn't dare scream even though I wanted to as he yanked it away leaving a nasty gash in it's wake.

"Fuck! Renji your gonna pay for that!" I threatened.

"HA, ya right! I'd like to see you try." He taunted.

"Grrr! _Hado No 33 Sōkatsui!"_ The blue flames erupted from my palm and exploded on contact with his sword as he tried to block. So I took that to my advantage, and flash stepped behind him in blinding speed, slashing clean down his torso leaving a nasty wound. He retaliated by punching me in the gut knocking the air out of me but not completely dazing me, I still had enough common sense to block his incoming attack.

"So I haven't seen your shikai yet and it doesn't seem like you want to use it so how about I make this a little harder on you!" 'Oh shit he wouldn't!' I thought to my self but of course he did.

"BANKAI,_ HIHIO ZABIMARU!" _He called. And when the smoke cleared the Baboon King Zanpakuto was coiling around Renji and baring its fanfs at me ominously.

"Block this! _hikōtsu taihō!" _The joints of the giant snake all glowed red until the head did the same and the giant red beam advanced toward me destroying everything in its path on its way toward me. I knew I had to defend myself but I couldn't reveal the fact I could use cero, and I also for some reason couldn't use my shikai-

_"Yes you can!" _My Zanpakuto's voice rang through my head.

"_You can use shikai your just afraid, afraid of change. You think you can hide behind the fact that you supposedly couldn't combine all three of the powers that reside in your soul to avoid responsibility but you can't._

_"Ugh, why are you always right." _

_"Because you and I-"_

_"AND ME!" My hollow childishly interrupted._

_"Yes, and him are all apart of your soul."_

_"Ya, I guess your right, leading my own squad and being a captain sounds like a shit load of work and responsibility but it would be foolish to let all those people down just because of my own fear."_

_"Yes, and now that you know this call upon all of the power within you and release our power!" _

_"Right."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As my reiatsu got higher the pressure in the training grounds was almost unbearable all the rocks in my range were crushed. I could feel my purple reiatsu mixing with my hollow and Zanpakuto's and it made me feel absolutely badass, but Renji's attack could no longer be ignored.

"Set fire to all those who appose us! _Tsumetai Hono!_" As my Zanpakuto's name was revealed its appearance changed as well. The hilt was now pitch black, and a carving of a blue dragon seemingly mad of sapphire graced the blade which seemed to have a pale glow much like moonlight. My purple reiatsu was now blue which surrounded my whole body. By this time the beam had already made contact with my blade but I sliced through it like a warm knife to butter, and shunpo'd toward Renji in blinding speed.

"Your done!" I yelled. His Bankai tried to block the attack but it wasn't enough and I cut clean through it multiple times using my shunpo to slice through each joint before cutting a non-fatal wound upon it's master incapacitating him but not killing him.

"Arigato, Renji. If it wasn't for you pushing me like that I don't think I ever would have awakened to my true power." Even though he was unconscious and couldn't hear me I still felt like I needed to thank him so I did.

**Author's note: **Woot Woot! Okay so another chapter done, I've already determined for the few people reading lol that this fanfic will be exactly 61 chapters long... I'm going to go back and edit all the other chapters to correct any mistakes and I've already written chapter 5 it just needs revising so um ya thanks for reading I'd love it you'd review!

Btw: The oc's zanpakuto its name means Cold Flames in Japanese all its abilities and crap will be revealed either in the next chapter or chapter 6.


End file.
